Wolfe Hunt
Wolfe Hunt is the 9th story mission of Infamous 2.inFamous 2 Description Introduction ﻿Kuo calls Cole and informs him that, although she still hasn't found where Wolfe is being held, she has managed to track Bertrand's interrogator down to a local casino. Kuo admits that she would follow him herself, but he had just hit on her at the casino's bar. Cole agrees to track him from the rooftops. Once's Cole is in position, Kuo calls to tell him that it might be a while before the interrogator leaves the casino as he's doing well at blackjack. When the interrogator finally leaves, Kuo advises Cole to stay out of sight while following him, as he moves across the roofs of New Marais Cole asks Kuo how they're going to get Wolfe out. Kuo explains that she has "appropriated" one of the Militia's trucks. Cole expresses his surprise at Kuo's apparent law breaking, however she informs him that: "Section 150 of the federal penal code stipulates that a law enforcement officer is authorised to command a civilian vehicle in order to catch a suspect, escapee, or prevent a crime" to which Cole can only laugh at her use of the term "penal code". The Escape After following the interrogator to a tan house on the outskirts of the powered down Ascension Parish area, Cole contacts Kuo with the location. She informs him of the difficulty they will face getting a vehicle out of the area, due to the Militia roadblocks. Cole tells her to move in and rescue Wolfe whilst he removes the roadblocks. Dealing quickly with the Militia and removing the first roadblock, Cole speaks with Kuo again, who lets him know that she is almost reached the house where Wolfe is being held. On his way to the second roadblock, Cole notices the ground around him moving. Upon arrival, he finds that someone or something has taken care of the second roadblock for him. Suddenly the ground shakes again and a Ravager erupts from beneath the tarmac and charged toward Cole. Once Cole has defeated it, Kuo contacts him and says that she's heading for the truck along with Wolfe and advises Cole to hurry as she fears that they may have tripped an alarm. Once Cole is in the back of the truck, he tells Wolfe he's happy that he's still in one piece. Wolfe remarks on how creative Bertrand's interrogation methods are, shocked Kuo demands to know what Wolfe told them, but Cole cuts her off, saying they need to get going. The trio are pursued by the Militia through the streets lining Smut Triangle, Cole defends the truck whilst defeating the Militia chasing them. Asking Wolfe what the Militia didn't want him talking about, Cole learns about a device Bertand wanted Wolfe to create that would solve both their problems and that the Blast Cores were just the beginning. Before Wolfe can say more, a Militia truck plows into the trio's truck in a head-on collision. Cole is sent flying and is unable to do anything as Kuo is dragged away by the Militia, Wolfe having been killed by the impact. Crawling into a storm drain, Cole laments how without Wolfe, he no longer has a lead on the six remaining Blast Cores and how he can feel the Beast coming for him. Trivia * The first part of the mission, where you follow the interrogator is similar to Spy Games in Infamous. * If the player is able to destroy Bertrand's Semi before the mission ending crash (which is very difficult) Cole's truck will hit mid air as if the Semi is still there, this is possibly an oversight. * When Cole follows the interrogator, the sun will start to rise, despite it being 4:30 (according to the Lamburton Clock Tower) * After playing this mission, the wrecked car is seen in the water for the remainder of the game. * After the cutscene ends following the crash, Cole might die by being in the water. If this happens the cutscene that had been played will be repeated. Gallery Wolfe Hunt1.png|Cole protecting the car. Wolfe Hunt2.png|Seconds before the crash. Wolfe Hunt3.png|Kuo and Wolfe during the crash. KuoTakenAway.png|Kuo being taken away by the Militia. Wolfe Hunt4.png|Cole haunted by the Beast. WH 1.jpg WH 2.jpg Wolfe_Hunt_1.jpg My Great Capture Screenshot 2015-01-08 15-44-34.png Video References Category:Story missions in Infamous 2